


Questions(DISCONTINUED)

by pie_Homestuck_and_llamas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Imprinting?, M/M, Neko!Rose Lalonde, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Werewolf?Jade Harley, Winged!Dave Strider, Winged!John Egbert, mutations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pie_Homestuck_and_llamas/pseuds/pie_Homestuck_and_llamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry so much I might continue this another time but I just don't have the inspiration anymore. I'm so sorry guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where?

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to start out with a little bit of confusion but once I get things settled out I TRY go into detail. This is one of my first fanfictions so please ANY AND ALL POINTERS WILL BE HELPFUL.

John Egbert woke up in a room unsure of where he was, scared and shaking he pushed himself back against the bed board.  He was shaking and felt something against his back, it was something unusual and foreign to him. He reached back and touched something feathery, jumping and falling onto the floor.  The feathered objects followed him, he rolled around on the floor, feeling a strange pain.  He soon realized the shape and where it was attached to.  They were two wings protruding from his back.  He looked up at a window that led into another room next to a glass door.  He started sobbing and he banged on the glass. 

"Where am I?!" He screeched.  His eyes were red and his fists were sore as someone finally approached the glass door. 

The person was wearing a surgical mask and a white lab coat. He opened the door and John immediately pressed himself against the far wall kicking his feet and screaming as the man walked over to him and picked him up.  John completely collapsed, sobbing against the man as he was lifted.  

"Where am I..?" He repeated the words over and over again.  The man carried him out of the room and to a different location.  In the room there was three other kids around 15, just like John.  The man set John down on a chair next to another young boy.

The other boy also had wings but they were both the same color instead of two like John's black and white ones.  The boy had light blonde hair and white wings to match.  His face was covered in sprinkles over the bridge of his nose. His eyes were bright red.

The girl to the other side of John was also blonde with freckles, but less than the boy. Instead of wings she had little white ears and a cream colored tail with a white tip. Her abnormal fuchsia eyes met John's and he looked off towards the girl across from him.

Her hair was a dark brown color, alike John's, and her eyes were bright neon green.  Her skin was tan and had a small amount of dark freckles. She had sharp teeth and black wolf ears and tail. 

The girl next to him reached over and rested a hand on John's shoulder. He turned his head and she smiled at him and gave his shoulder a small squeeze.  

"Hello.  My name is Rose." She smiled and nodded towards the red eyed boy. "That's Dave.  And the girl over there is Jade." 

Dave turned his head and Jade smiled slightly. John looked over at Dave and felt oddly connected to him.

"I-I'm John..." His voice cracked and he started shaking and pulled his knees up and shrugged Rose's hand off of his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his legs along with his wings around the rest of him. 

Dave turned back to look at the wall and Jade's face turned back to a frown. Rose sighed and leaned back as the room turned silent as they waited for something to happen, but nothing ever did. 

After a whiled John had slowly unwrapped himself from his little cocoon and looked over at Dave, his face was red and puffy. His bright blue eyes watery and swollen. 

"D-Dave..?" His shaky voice echoed off the walls of the room and Dave looked at him through the corner of his eye. 

"Dave?" John persisted to get his attention.  He finally turned his head and stared straight into John's eyes. John jumped at him crashing into him and squeezing him tightly.

Dave squawked slightly and then softened into him hugging him back.  John was shaking slightly and looked up at him with wide eyes, his breathes were short and small. He sniffled a little and tried to re-positioned himself sitting upright on Dave's lap with a bright pink blush spread across his face. 

Dave's pale skin turned a little red.  He smiled down at the tanner boy and ruffled his fluffy raven colored hair. He hugged him a little. John closed his eyes and curled himself up into Dave's chest. Dave held him close and went back to staring at the wall.  

"D-Dave..?" John's voice was small.

Dave hummed softly and looked down at him.

"W-Where are we?" John's eyes were wider than before, his pupils dilating.

"C-" Dave cleared his throat. "Canada."

"Oh" John looked down. "W-Where are you from?"

"Texas." He tilted John's head up to look at him. "You?"

"W-Washington." John's heart started racing.

Dave smirked at John's reaction.

"D-Do you think we'll get out of here?"

Dave shrugged and looked up. "Hopefully."

John closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, feeling oddly safe in Dave's arms.


	2. Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I actually got Kudos on this, I did not expect that. Damn. Okay well here have another chapter.

When John woke up he was in a new room.  The walls were painted light blue and there was no windows.  He sat up and his wings were ruffled and he blinked the sleep from his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.  He felt oddly empty when he stood up he walked to the door and turned the knob and when it opened he jumped.  He felt a weight on his ankle and looked down realizing that a silver metal anklet with a blinking green light on it.  He looked down the hallway before turning back to the room.  He dug through the drawers for a change of clothes.  He jumped at the knock on the door frame. He turned around and stared at the man.

"Who are you?" John's pupils were wide.

The man ignored him and crossed his arms before clearing his throat. "Would you like to take a shower John?"

"Answer me.  Who are you?" John almost growled the words.

"I'll tell you when I trust you will live." He turned to leave. "Bathroom is the third door on the left, towels are in the cabinet behind the door." He walked off further down the hallway.

"W-Wait..." His voice grew quiet. "L-Live..?" He sat down on the floor and curled up, his feathers ruffled.  He always knew running away would be dangerous but he didn't think he would be taken to Canada and experimented on.  He never realized the tears running down his face.

He stood up and walked down the hall to the bathroom and closed the door, locking it.  He turned the water on hot and fumbled with the towels.  He put one on the sink and stripped out of his clothes.  He stepped into the shower and just stood there letting the hot water run over his skin.

He turned the water off after almost thirty minutes of the water running.  He grabbed the towel and dried off. As he got dressed he had trouble putting the t-shirt on.  He jumped a little, knocking something over, when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He squeaked. When no one answered he unlocked the door, having an odd feeling. When he opened the door he saw the man again.

"You haven't finished your shower yet?" He snickered. "Need help there, with your shirt?"

"Y-Yes please..." He held the shirt out.  

The man grabbed the shirt and put it down on the counter and put his hands on the tops of John's wings causing him to shiver.  He lowered his wings and tilted his head to face the man.  

"Who are you?" His voice was a little shaky.

"You can trust me John, I promise." He sighed softly. "You can call me Dad if you want."

John nodded slightly and turned his head forward. Dad had helped get the shirt over him and pulled his wings through two holes in the back of the shirt. _  
_

"Now John, I know your scared and this place is something your not used to but, you can trust me. Okay?" Dad put a hand on John's shoulder.

John nodded and turned around with wide eyes. "Can I see Dave again?" He coughed a little. 

"We'll see. First lets check out your cough, make sure its nothing to serious." He started walking down the hallway.

John followed quietly and kept at his heels.  When they approached yet another room.  Dad opened the door and John walked in behind him and he guided him to a table, John sat down on it and coughed into his arm.  

"I-Its probably just from crying." John looked down at his hands as he was given a small check up.

Dad nodded. "Just making sure its not an infection or something bad." He gave John a hand getting down. "I'll take you to see Dave now."

John smiled up at him and jumped up and down. "Really?" He calmed himself down a bit and hugged Dad tightly. "Thank you."

Dad hugged him back with one arm, only halfheartedly. He started walking and pulled John with him.  He walked down a few different hallways until they ended up outside of a plain white wooden door.

"Have fun kiddo." Dad patted his back and turned around.

John knocked on the door lightly and felt all giddy on the inside.

Dave opened the door and his hair was messy and tangled, as if he just woke up. His wings were folded back and his eyes were half lidded.

John jumped at him and squeezed him tightly and they ended up toppling over and lying on the floor. John sat up on Dave's waist, giggling.  Dave reached up and brushed John's wet hair out of his face. John's heart raced as Dave sat up and leaned close to John's face.  John leaned back and stood up, pulling Dave with him. 

"So you wanna watch a movie or something?" John smiled up at him. 

"Sure."

John smiled and turned the television on and flipped through the channels until he found National Treasure on Disney Channel. He plopped down on Dave's bed turning the volume up. He curled up with a pillow. Dave joined him, laying behind him with an arm wrapped around his waist. 

Halfway through the movie John had drifted off to sleep, snoring softly, with Dave stroking his hair softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been making chapters end with John falling asleep, not sure why I'm doing it.  
> Either today, tomorrow or next weekend I will update.


	3. NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a note. Not update.

Due to recent drops in my mothers trust in me I am grounded from all forms of electronic contact to the outside world and I am doomed to suffer for the rest of my life.  Who knows when I will update but I will put in A LOT. This I swear upon.  To all people who even think about reading my story, I am sorry for this...Tragedy.  I apologize greatly to you all. This will be the last you hear from me for a while. :( Bye.


End file.
